Tinkerbell: Die Suche nach dem verlorenen Schatz
|Originaltitel = Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure |Bild = Tinkerbell Die Suche nach dem verlorenen Schatz Cover.jpg |Produktionsland = USA |Originalsprache = Englisch |Erscheinungsjahr = 2009 |Länge = 81 Minuten |Altersfreigabe = FSK ohne Altersbeschränkung |Regie = Klay Hall |Drehbuch =Evan Spiliotopoulos Klay Hall |Produktion = Sean Lurie |Musik = Joel McNeely |Bildbreite = 250px }} Tinkerbell: Die Suche nach dem verlorenen Schatz ist der zweite Teil der Disney-Fairies-Reihe und ist coputeranimierter Direct-to-DVD-Film von Disney aus dem Jahr 2009. Der Film ist eine Fortsetzung von Tinkerbell, welcher 2008 veröffenlicht wurde. Handlung thumb|left|Königin Clarion zeigt Tinkerbell die Herbst-Zeptern. Die quirlige kleine Fee Tinkerbell testet gerade ein selbst gebasteltes Boot, als plötzlich eine Fee kommt und ihr sagt, dass sie zu Königin Clarion gehen soll. Tinkerbell hat Angst wieder einmal Ärger zu bekommen, doch sie wird auserwählt, das prachtvolle Herbst-Zepter zu entwerfen, das von einem einzigartigen Mondstein geziert wird. Dieser kostbare Stein entwickelt eine wundersame Kraft, die den Menschen den Herbst bringt. Nur alle 8 Jahre wird so ein Herbst-Zepter hergestellt und der Mondstein ist sehr selten und sehr zerbrechlich. Tinkerbell fliegt zurück zu ihrem Haus und macht sich sofort an die Arbeit. Währenddessen bereiten die anderen Feen unter Fee Marys Leitung die Herbst-Zeremonie vor. thumb|Tinkerbell arbeitet am Herbst-Zepter. Tinkerbells bester Freund Terence hilft ihr so gut er kann, doch irgendwann geht er ihr auf die Nerven. Sie möchte, dass er für sie einen spitzen Gegenstand sucht. Tinkerbells Zepter ist so gut wie fertig, da kommt auch schon Terence zurück und bringt ihr einen Kompass. Durch ein Missgeschick geht das Zepter kaputt, da wird Tinkerbell sehr wütend und möchte, dass Terence geht. Als sie dem Kompass einen Tritt gibt, öffnet er sich und zerstört den Mondstein, ohne welchen der Herbstbeginn in ernster Gefahr zu drohen scheint. Tinkerbell ist mit den Nerven am Ende, sie hat nicht mehr viel Zeit. Am Abend kommen Bobble und Clank vorbei und überreden Tinkerbell mit zum Theater zu kommen, da auch Fee Mary dort immer hingeht. Als Tinkerbell es gerade Fee Mary erzählen wollte, was ihr passiert ist. Sitzt sich Emily zu den beiden, auch Klara, Silberhauch und Rosetta schauen das Theater an. Im Theater wird die Geschichte von den geheimnisvollen Spiegel erzählt, der seinem Besitzer drei Wünschen erfüllt. Jedoch ist nur noch ein Wunsch übrig, da Piraten die anderen beiden Wünsche verbraucht haben. Tinkerbell hat eine Idee. thumb|left|Tinkerbell bittet Terence um mehr Fennstaub. Sie beschließt zum geheimnisvollen Land zu fliegen, und packt alle Sachen, die sie braucht, zusammen. Am nächsten Tag bittet Tinkerbell Elf Gary eine Ausnahme zu machen und ihr mehr Feenstaub zu geben, doch dieser hält sich an die Regeln. Auf den Weg trifft sie auf Terence und bittet ihn um mehr Feenstaub. Er möchte wissen warum, doch Tinkerbell sagt es ihm nichts. Die Beiden beschließen keine wahren Freunde zu sein. Als Tinkerbell mit Baumwolle spielt, kommt ihr eine gute Idee. Sie baut einen Heißluftballon aus Baumwolle, der mit Feenstaub fliegt. Sie arbeitet hart und schon bald ist der Ballon fertig. Nun macht sich Tinkerbell auf die Reise, unterwegs begegnet sie einem Schwarm Glühwürmchen, einer bleibt in den Sachen von Tinkerbell hängen. Als Tinkerbell Hunger hat, stellt sie fest, dass alles Essen von dem Glühwürmchen aufgegessen wurde. Sie ist sehr wütend und schickt es fort, doch es kommt zurück und spendet ihr Licht für ihe Karte. Tinkerbell beschließt, dass er bleiben darf. Ihr neuer Freund heißt Blitz, als Tinkerbell meint den Felsbogen gefunden zu haben, steigt sie aus. Doch es war nur ein Baumbogen, da der Wind so stark ist, fliegt der Ballon weg, Blitz versucht ihn zwar noch aufzuhalten, aber ohne Erfolg. Tinkerbell und Blitz machen sich auf die Suche nach den Ballon, sie werden vom Wind erfasst und Tinkerbell wird ohnmächtig. Sie träumt von den Ereignisse mit Terence. Am nächsten Morgen kommt sie wieder zu sich und erkennt, dass alle ihre Sachen fort sind. Blitz trommelt ein paar Tiere zusammen, die Tinkerbell etwas zu essen und zu trinken bringen. Sie kommt wieder zu Kräften, bedankt sich und fragt die Tiere, ob sie wissen wo der Felsbogen ist. Da Tinkerbell keinen Feenstaub mehr hat, muss sie jetzt den Weg zu Fuß gehen. Die Tiere führen die Bleiben dort hin, die Zwei setzen ihre Reise fort und erreichen die Trollbrücke. Die beiden Trollen wollen Tinkerbell nicht durch lassen. Glücklicherweise fangen die Beiden plötzlich an zu streiten und Tinkerbell nutzt die Chance. Währenddessen geht Terence zu Tinkerbells Haus und will sich entschuldigen, er entdeckt aber nur Scherben des Mondstein und Aufzeichnungen von Tinkerbell. thumb|left|[[Blitz und Tinkerbell haben den Spiegel gefunden.]] Endlich erreichen die Beiden das Piratenschiffswrack, das an einen Strand gestrandet ist. Im Schiff suchen sie alles ab und schließlich finden die Beiden den Spiegel in einem Sack mit vielen anderen Schätzen. Als Tinkerbell den Sack mit den Scherben des Mondstein neben sich liegt und gerade ihren Wunsch äußert, nervt sie Blitz mit ihrem Licht und sie wünscht, dass er für eine Minuten mal ruhig ist. Sie erkennt, dass das ihre letzte Chance war, sie ist sehr traurig und erinnert sich, dass es ein Fehler war mit Terence so umzugehen. Sie wünscht sich, dass er nun hier ist und es fällt eine Träne auf den Spiegel. Plötzlich erscheint, das Gesicht von Terence im Spiegel. Tinkerbell entschuldigt sich ihm und sagt, dass sie sich wünscht, dass er hier sei. Terence erklärt ihr, dass er hier sei und als Tinkerbell sich umdreht, steht Terence tatsächlich hinter ihr. Er war ihr den ganzen Weg gefolgt und die Beiden vertragen sich wieder. Doch dann werden sie von Ratten angriffen und fliehen. thumb|Tinkerbell, Blitz und Terence freuen sich, dass alles so gut ausgegangen ist. Terence hat den Heißluftballon von Tinkerbell gefunden und mit den Rest von ihnen Feenstaub fliegen die drei zurück zum Tal der Feen. Terence hat Tinkerbell die Reste des Zepter mitgebracht und gemeinsam stellt sie ein neues Herbst-Zepter her. Die anderen Feen machen sich schon Sorgen um Tinkerbell, da das Zepter noch nicht da ist und die Strahlen des Mondes fast an der Stelle sind. In der letzten Minute kommen die drei und legen einen schönen Auftritt hin. Tinkerbell enthüllt das Zepter und alle sind geschockt, da der Mondstein in Scherben am Herbst-Zepter befestigt wurde. Doch dieses Mal gibt es mehr Feenstaub als je zu vor. Königin Clarion bedankt sich bei Tinkerbell, Terence und Blitz, auch Fee Mary ist stolz auf Tinkerbell. Zum Schluss bekommt das Herbst-Zepter bei den anderen Herbst-Zeptern einen Platz und Tinkerbell hat den wahren Wert von Freundschaft gelernt. Synchronisation Musik left|150px Der Soundtrack zum Film wurde am 22. September 2009 veröffentlicht und enthält neben Liedern aus dem Film auch zusätzliche, vom Film inspirierte Stücke, sowie den Titel „Fly to Your Heart“ aus dem ersten Teil. Hörspiel left|150px Am 25. Feburar 2011 erschien neben dem Film eine Hörspiel-CD. Diese enthält 6 Tracks und hat eine Spieldauer von 60 Minuten. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Feen Trilogie